Meet Pilo
by Wingedswordyunagi
Summary: Basically, this is a story about Sapphire meeting Tropius, and a mysterious man in blue. Rated T, for future language use. Final Chapter is out!
1. Chapter 1

**Because I thought that Tropius (AKA-Pilo) needed some love too. I even have a lv. 100 Tropius in my Sapphire gameboy advance game and came to love oh-so much~ Anyways, I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters. I just came up with this plot myself~ Please go easy on me (it's my first fan-fic).**

**

* * *

**

It was a rainy day in Littleroot, a small girl could be seen outside her home, soaking in the rain. The girl looked to be around eight and had sapphire eyes and light brown hair which was kept in a bun. She wore leaves and vines around her torso and bottom. She also had light red markings on her arms and legs.

"Sapphire, honey!" the girl turns her head to the entrance of the door to her home to see who was calling her. It was her father, professor Birch. "Sapphire, I know that you like to go out and play with the pokemon, but it's poring outside. You'll catch a cold and get sick!" her father stares at her with worried eyes.

"But, daddy!" Said Sapphire, starting to pout. Her father simply crossed his arms and said, "No 'buts', Sapphire. The only 'butt' I want is yours inside this house!" Stubbornly, but obediently, Sapphire begins to go enter the house soaking wet. And after about a moment of examining his daughter, the professor gives a sigh and tells his daughter to go to her room and change into her clothes. However, before the young girl could even make it to her clothes drawer, Sapphire peers out-side her bedroom window and notices that the vines on the side of her house climbed all the way to the roof. Checking to see if the coast was clear, Sapphire then preceded to climb the semi-slippery, but otherwise, stable vines.

Once she reached the top, Sapphire smiled, exposing her teeth. Sitting down, and arms spread out, Sapphire looked up into the grey sky. Just then, she saw a large shadow fly over her with great speed.

"Whoa! What was that?" Sapphire jumps to her feet to see that the large creature crash into the woods near her house. Sapphire rushes down the vines and makes it to the creature. The creature was very large, had a long neck with what seemed to be fruits hanging at its chin, and had very large leaf wings on its back. "What is this? I've never seen a pokemon like this before." The creature began to twitch and groan, it's then that Sapphire noticed that one of the strange pokemon's wings were badly damaged.

"Hold on! I'll go get my Daddy! He's a Pokemon Professor, he'll help you!" Sapphire begins to run as fast as her legs could take her. The pokemon could only stare after the human girl, for it was too tired and hurt to move.

Seconds later, Sapphire comes back with her father. "Look, Daddy! It's hurt!" Says Sapphire, pointing towards the Pokemon. "Oh dear!" the professor gasps. "It's Tropius! But that's strange, they're normally found on route 119, what is it doing here?" But despite his perplexity, The professor knows that the first priority is to care for the pokemon's wounds. With the rain still coming down on them, the Professor proceeds to spray anti-septic and wrap water resistant bandage around the large wing.

Just then, the Tropius' eye springs open and uses one of its wings to push the professor and his daughter away. "Whoa!" The two humans cried out, as they landed somewhat roughly on the muddy ground. It was then that a large lightning bolt crashed down in the very place they were standing before. Both Sapphire and the professor were in shock and did not move an inch. Or at least that was until a voice came from the trees behind them.

"I see that you have found my little thief". A man walked out in front of them with a smirk on his face. He was somewhat muscular and wore a blue shirt, bandanna, and long blue pants. Beside him was a lantern (apparently, Lanterns are ok on land as long as they are kept wet).

"What do you want?" Demanded the professor as Sapphire crouches down in front of the Tropius, ready to fight.

"what do I want, you ask? I want the oversized leaf over there". He jabs his figure towards Tropius. "Why? Well, you see, this over sized pokemon stole some of my food while I was doing my job. So now I want revenge." His smile grew larger.

"Whatever!" Yells Sapphire, still in her crouched position. "Just try it and I'll tear you apart!"

"Calm down Sapphire!", Turning towards his daughter then back to the man in blue. "I understand your frustration, but don't you think this is pretty extreme? Judging from the pokemon's condition, it is slightly underweight, indicating that it has not been eating enough food. It was hungry."

"Well so was I, old man! But that's no excuse for stealing my lunch! Lanturn! Use thunderbolt!"

The blue and yellow creature lets out a battle scream as a bright light headed towards the two humans and the pokemon. But then the light bends towards a nearby tree, causing it to crash down in front of them. The Professor and wild girl looks at the fallen tree, stunned, then looks at the man in blue who was laughing.

"That was just a warning shot, but next time," He licks his lips, "You won't be so lucky".

* * *

L**ove it or hate it, please review so that I know whether to continue on with this story. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the favs! I'm so surprised by the result and now I'm all pumped up! Thanks!*bows* Anyways, here's the next chapter. Again, I do not own any of the characters, this is just a made up plot~ Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Next time, you won't be so lucky". The Evil grin on his face seemed to stretch from one ear to the other, and the Lanturn beside him had electricity sparking around in its body with anticipation. The professor had no idea what to do. His daughter was too upset to think straight, there was an injured pokemon who was too large to move, and he had none of his pokemon to help them. They were at a dead end. The professor snaps out of his trance state when the man in blue continued his threats.

"Hey, old man, I don't have all day, and both my pokemon and I are just itching for a little fight. But seeing as how you two don't have a pokemon, I'm willing to show mercy as long as you hand over that Tropius to us….hm? Where'd that girl go?" While the Man in blue was too focused on monologing, and the professor too busy trying to find a way out, Sapphire had quietly climbed up a tall tree and was preparing for her attack. "what? When did she-" But before he could finish, Sapphire had swung on a vine and kicked him square in the face.

"Gah! Damn it! You little brat!" The man sprawled on the muddy ground in pain, while the lantern had no idea what to do without any commands.

"Come on!" Sapphire yelled, grabbing her father's clothes and coxing the Tropius to get away.

"Hold it! You're gonna pay for that! Lanturn use Thunder bolt!" He commands while holding his bloody nose.

"shoot! Everyone duck!" all three hit-the-deck, barely evading the deadly lightning bolt.

"Keep it up, lantern! Don't let them get away without a electricity going through their miserable bodies!" The barrage of electric attacks continued, and the three were barely able to dodge them. Luckly for them, the trees surrounding them took most of the damage. "tch! The old man and girl are too small of a target! Aim for the Tropius!" The Lanturn obeys and shoots a bolt of lightning towards the slow moving Tropius.

"NO!" Sapphire cries out, leaping in between the attack and the pokemon.

**BOOM! **A mist surrounds the area (b/c the heat from the lightning evaporated the moisture/rain around them)

"SAPHHIRE!" The professor cried in horror.

"AHAHAHA!" The man's crazed laughter seemed to echo throughout the forest. "Take that you little Brat! That'll teach you to mess with the great-…..What?"

The mist had cleared and four figures could be seen. Three pokemon, and one trainer. The professor sighs in relief.

"Thanks Rono! Toro! Let's make our comeback against this blue freak!" Saphhire stood unharmed, for her aron (Rono) had used 'harden' and jumped in front of Sapphire and the lightning bolt at the last second. "Heh! I'll rip you to shreds!" Sapphire, as well as her pokemon, goes into their fighting positions.

"We'll see about that!" The man in the blue was more furious than ever before, and was going to call another attack when a bright light came shining behind Sapphire and her pokemon.

"Wh-what's going on?" said Sapphire, shielding herself from the bright light.

"It's coming from the Tropius!" The professor exclaims.

"SHIT! This is!" The blue man somehow keeps his eyes wide open, despite the light, in shock.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, look forward to the next chapter which will be in Tropius/pilo's POV~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! The 3****rd**** chapter to "Meet Pilo". Once again, I do not own pokemon or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Pilo's POV**

Trudging through the forests, I notice that much of the forest has been destroyed by something, or someone. Not being able to eat for days, my large body weighed me down like five snorlaxes, and I felt as though I were to die at any moment. Just then, rain started to pour down and I spotted a man in blue, and a lantern beside him. Not only that, but there was a small lunch box beside the man. Knowing that it was wrong to steal, I still went up and took a bite of a sandwich that was inside. The man noticed this and became furious. And despite me offering one of the fruits from my chin, he commanded the Lanturn to attack me.

Using whatever energy I could draw out, I flew up into the dark sky, only to be struck by a lightning bolt. Looking down, I noticed that the man was on my tail, so I flew higher…father…but I was too tired and ended up crash landed at the edge of a nearby forest. It was then that I heard the voice of a young girl, and another man next to her. They began treating my wounds, but the man in blue caught up to us.

Running… Dodging… I didn't know how much more my body could take. It was at that moment that the man ordered the Lanturn to attack me directly. But as the bolt of lightning headed in my direction, the young girl named, "Sapphire", got in the way.

The blast created a large mist, and when it cleared I saw that a torchic and aron stood in front of the girl.

_Phew. _I thought to myself. _Thank goodness she was unharmed…but this girl. She protected me…and those two smaller pokemon were able to stand such a large blast…hmph. I can't just leave things as they can I? It's my turn to show what I can do._

Using 'rest', I was able to gain enough of my energy to use two more moves, until I would pass out from exhaustion.

_Now it's my turn to save you…girl named Sapphire._

**Normal POV**

"Wh-what's going on?" said Sapphire, shielding herself from the bright light.

"It's coming from the Tropius!" The professor exclaims.

"SHIT! This is!" The blue man somehow keeps his eyes open, despite the light, in panic.

**Fwoom~** the light shines brightly throughout the forest, blinding the professor, the man in blue, and the lantern. Sapphire and her pokemon were able to shield her eyes in time.

"Damn it! I can't see anythi- Gwah!" The man in blue was, yet again, interrupted as Sapphire's powerful kick met with his Diaphram, causing him to have a lot of trouble breathing. But Sapphire doesn't stop there.

"Toro, use scratch! Rono, use Bite!" the pokemon does as they are told and attacks the poor, blind, Lanturn. The blue and yellow pokemon is knocked back a couple of feet.

"Lanturn! Tch. Why you!" the man was slowly getting his eyesight back.

"Hey, Tro…..Tur…..agh! I'll just call you 'Pilo'! What can you pull off one more move?"

Tropius nods.

"Great! Now use…what can you do?" Pilo and the professor sweatdrops.

"Tropius can use hyperbeam", the professor explains.

"Hyperbeam? That's great! Pilo, use hyperbeam on the creep!"

Pilo quickly collects the energy in his mouth as Sapphire orders Toro to use ember to strengthen the attack. And by the time the man in blue got his sight back, all her saw was an orange blast headed towards him.

"Lanturn! Use thunder!" But the Lanturn was still stunned from Toro's scratch and Rono's Bite.

**Kaboom!**

The man and Lanturn were hit directly by the powerful blast and blasted off into space (typical team rocket scene after they blast off).

"Damn you! You haven't heard the last of the Great Archie of Team Aqua!" *twinkle* and he was gone. =w=

"phew~ He's finally gone! Great job guys! And you too Pilo!" The group rejoiced at their victory and Sapphire, Toro, and Rono danced around the smiling Tropius. The professor sighs in relief as the danger had finally ended, and the skies began to clear.

"Thank goodness that's over with", says the professor, "But still…who exactly was that man? He mentioned 'Team Aqua'…never heard of that group before." He glances over towards his daughter and her pokemon. All of them had fallen asleep. *sweatdrop*

"uh…well, I'll just talk to officer jenny about it later. But for now, I guess we should just enjoy this time of peace…uh. How am I going to get them all back home?" *sweat drop* "Sapphire! Wake up! I can't carry all of you home you know!" begins shaking his daughter.

"Nwha?~ *blink* *drool*"

The End…

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review and look for my work in the future! Bye Bye! (sorry if this was a little too rushed) *bows* Until next time! Logging out, Nire (just call me that~).**


End file.
